Imprinting
by Thanstew
Summary: The Cullens ask Jacob Black and Sam Uley to come to Forks when some of The Volturi guards are coming to see how's everything doing in Forks. And Jacob meet Jane, the love of his life, his imprint. He's trying to convince Jane that he's not lying.


Another rainy day in Forks, as usual. Jacob Black and some of his pack mates, Embry and Quil went to The Cullen's residence.

The Cullens explained to Jacob that some of The Volturi guards are going to visit Forks just to check the situation around here.

The evil twins, Jane and Alec will come to Forks. The Cullens wants Jacob Black and Sam Uley to stay around their residence to protect the humans.

They don't want Jane and Alec to break any treaty or kill any humans in Forks. After listening to what The Cullens asked them to do, Jacob Black went back to his home. He explained everything to Sam.

The next day, the evil twins arrived at The Cullen's residence. Jacob and the other Alpha, Sam already at the Cullen's.

Jacob was sitting in the kitchen, eating some cakes that Esme made for him and then he saw Jane, the little evil guards from Volturi.

Jane was glaring at Jacob and Sam, she gave them her evil face. Then Jacob stood up and walked to Jane and introduced himself.  
"I'm Jacob" he said to Jane, introducing himself. Alec hissed at Jacob "Stay away from my sister, you filthy dog".

Jacob stepped back, he doesn't wanna cause any trouble in there. He kept staring at Jane in a really weird way.

After Jane and Alec checked around The Cullen's house, they decided to stay there for a while. Jane was walking around in the woods, and suddenly Jacob came out from nowhere, facing her.  
"Okay, you're Jacob, I'm Jane. Happy ? Now stay away, you smell like a wet dog" Jane kept walking towards Jacob.

Jacob walked after her and grabbed her arm "Don't go". Jane was pissed, so she used her power. Her pain. She gave Jacob her pain,  
and then Jake fell to the ground in pain, suddenly unsure of what was happening. His body was convulsing in the worst pain imaginable but his mind didn't seem to register it.

Those red eyes that were supposed to torture him, were the ones he had instantly fallen in love with.

His mind seemed to go blank as he stared up at Jane, the love of his life, his imprint.

He didn't even know imprinting could happen this fast, without any warning whatsoever but all he knew was that he wanted the young vampire.

Jane didn't seem to notice what was going on, she only became more furious when she realized that her power had stopped affecting the boy, who was now getting up as if nothing had happened.

Jane backed away from him slowly, her face twisted in confusion.

"How did you...I mean, those pain...how ? " Jacob bravely stopped in front of her face, his hand just touching her cold cheek.

"I'm your imprint" Jacob said softly.

Jane scoffed "Your what ?" she asked incredulously, unaware of how little space there was between them.

Jacob's hand cupped her cheek slowly and gently, tracing her soft skin with his thumb.

"My imprint. My life partner, the love of my life, center of my universe, my soulmate, something like that." He said nervously,  
his other hand resting on her shoulder. She stared up at him for a few moments, her entire mind in a state of shock much different from his.

The entire situation seemed incomprehendable and yet, seemed to make more sense than she could ever understand.  
He was in love, she didn't know what to do.

She had tried to attack Jacob, but he had immediately repelled her mind powers,  
claiming he was her mate and such.

"You are my mate ?" Jane paused for a while then started talking again "My mate is a filthy dog ? I just...no. You're just messing with me. You're lying"

Jacob shook his head "I'm not messing with you and I'm not lying. You are my imprint, Jane of Volturi. I know, this is definitely shocking because this is really unexpected for me too. I mean, you're a filthy bloodsucker and I'm an awesome wolf. And...well, I don't wanna hurt your feelings Jane. But yes, you're my mate."

Jane still can't believe everything that the wolf said. She laughed softly and said "Lies. Go away."

Jacob can't let her go, he put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his and kissed her lightly.

Jane stopped "What was...what did you do ? What do you want ?"

"Jane, don't you understand, I'm your mate, your imprint. Please, don't do this to me."

Jane sighed and left Jacob alone in the middle of the woods. She ran back to the Cullen's and decided to go back to Volterra with her brother.

When Jane and Alec arrived in Volterra, they reported everything to their masters. But Aro was angry, because he told them to stay in Forks at least for three days. Alec told him that Jane, his sister, whined and asked him to go back to Volterra earlier.

"Jane, my dear, I want you to go back to The Cullen's and stay there for a week. You didn't obey my order and I'm sorry, Alec isn't going back to Forks with you. You're going alone" Aro explained.

"But master, I am so..."

"No buts ! You're going back to Forks tonight" Aro said firmly.

In La Push, Jacob Black was patrolling with Embry, Quil and Seth on the next day.

And suddenly, Jane came.

The wolves growled at her, because no vampires are allowed to enter La Push because of the treaty. Jane was wearing her black cloak and she tied her hair up, as usual.

When Jacob saw her, he asked his pack to go back home and phased into human.

"You're back" Jacob said.

Jane nodded "Happy ? I need you to explain me about the imprinting stuff" she said.

Jacob nodded in agreement and led her to the beach.

They sat down on the sand and then Jacob started talking "Imprinting is like love at first sight, only stronger. As soon as they see the person thatthey have imprinted on, then they can't stay away from them and will do anything for them. Imprinting isn't something you can force. Just like love. You can't force yourself to love someone" he explained.

"So, you can't stay away from me ? We're mates now ? We're like that freaky mind reader dude and his lovely shield girl eh ?" Jane asked.

"Indeed, Edward and Bella. You know, at first, I can't believe that I imprinted on you. A leech from Volterra." Jacob said.

Jane rolled her eyes and said "Fine, do you want some cookies ? You just got back from patrolling right ? I bet you're tired and hungry" she offered.

Jacob chuckled "Are you sick or did you hit your head or something ?" he asked.

"No, I didn't" Jane stood up and pulled Jake's hand "C'mon you lazy mutt. You only live once and if you do it right, once is enough"

Jacob held Jane's hand and they went to Emily Young's house. They had a little arguement withSam Uley, because Jane broke the treaty. Jacob explained about everything and then Sam approved. Jane helped Emily in the kitchen.

They baked some cookies and cooked some foods for the wolfpack.

"Wow, this is not so bad Jane" Jacob said as he eats the food that Jane cooked.

Jane smirked "Thanks. Emily helped me." She said then she sat next to Jacob.

Days passed, it's been more than one week Jane stayed in La Push with Jacob. When Jacob and Jane were hanging around at The Clearwater's,  
some of the Volturi guards, Alec, Felix and Demetri came.

They caught Jane hanging with Jacob, a werewolf. Alec forced Jane to go back to Volterra,  
but she refused.

They said goodbyes, but they didn't gave up.

Aro asked them to burn down La Push if Jane refused, so they obeyed what their master said.

They burned down La Push and everyone was panicked.

"What the...what did you do ? Do you know how many people live here ?" Jane yelled at Alec and the other guards.

"And are you defending those filthy humans now ? Who are you sist ? You changed because of that filthy dog" Alec shouted at Jane "And you mutt, you took Jane, and she's our family. You are going to lose your family too. See you soon, hope you two are happy" Alec said to Jacob then left the rez with Demetri and Felix.

A couple of minutes after Alec and the other guards left, Sam called Jacob to come to his house. Something happened to Jacob's father.

"Her friends attacked Billy. I'm sorry Jacob" Sam said.

Alec, Demetri and Felix killed Billy. Jacob was so angry and he apologized to Jane and kicked her out of La Push. He told her not to come back. Then Jane went back to Volterra.

She was angry and mad at Aro and the other guards who burned down La Push. She was so angry at her brother, because he wasn't defending her.

She explained the imprinting thing and then she took off her Volturi crest necklace and told them that she doesn't want to be a Volturi anymore.

The next day, she went back to La Push, not wearing her black cloak. She straighten her hair and she was wearing a normal shirt.  
Jacob was shocked when he saw her. He told her not to come back but she came.

"What do you want ?" Jacob asked her with an angry tone.

Jane sighed "If you ask me what I want, I guess you already know. I am sorry about your father. Do you know what I did for you Jacob ?" she asked.

Jacob shook his head and then Jane began talking again "I left the Volturi for you. I explained the imprinting stuff and then I left. I am no longer a Volturi."

"What ? You left your coven for me ? I..I mean, they are your family. And who am I ? I am nothing" Jacob wasn't finished talking but then Jane said

"You aren't nothing for me. You are my imprint, my mate. And I can't stay away from you. You are the love of my life, my life partner, the center of my universe, just like what you've said to me."

Jacob smiled "Wow, I'm impressed. I can't believe you left the Volturi just for me. I mean, I am just a filthy mutt. And you..you are like a high-class vampire."

Jane rolled her eyes "High class ?" she scoffed "Yeah right"

"But Jane, I want to apologize because I kicked you out from La Push. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" Jacob said then stroked her cheek.

Jane said "No worries, I don't really have a heart so you didn't broke my heart." she giggled softly.

"Good. And you don't need to worry, you can live with me. I will talk to Sam and the other wolf pack so they will allow you stay in La Push. Promise me you won't cause any trouble ?" Jake asked.

Jane nodded "I promise." she said "And thanks a lot, Jacob. I'm glad you imprinted on me."

"I take that as a compliment sweetheart" Jacob kissed her hair and then they went to Jacob's house.

Jacob Black talked to the wolf pack about Jane. The wolf pack consider her as their family because Jake imprinted on her.

And Jane become a vegetarian. She goes hunting with The Cullen's when she feels thirsty. Jane is currently living with Jacob in his house. And she visits The Volturi, once a month.

THE END.


End file.
